


Generous Surprise

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Blushing, Dorms, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Dedue underestimated how scatterbrained Mercedes could be at times.Or, in which Dedue lingers too long and Mercedes tries to make up for it.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Generous Surprise

Dedue wandered down to the back end of the dorms near the greenhouse. Had he not been under orders currently, he would’ve been half tempted to go into the greenhouse and tend to the flowers.   
  
Pushing the thought away, Dedue remembered that Dimitri ordered him to fetch one Mercedes von Matriz, as it was nearing the end of breakfast and fast approaching the start of classes for the day.   
  
As he approached the greenhouse, pleasant memories of the past few months were brought to the forefront of his mind. The same woman who he’d been exchanging stories, taking care of flowers and exchanged Fodlan and Duscur recipes together in their free time.   
  
It had slowly occurred to Dedue that his free time seemed to be dedicated to just her.   
  
‘How odd,’ he thought.    
  
Turning away from the greenhouse and to Mercedes’ dorm, Dedue briskly knocked on the door.    
  
“Just a moment!” came Mercedes’ voice. The door soon opened.   
  
“Pardon the intrusion Mercedes, but His Highness has… has…”    
  
Dedue’s mind blanked out as he stared at Mercedes’ state of… undress. Mercedes was seemingly completely oblivious, her head tilted in confusion.   
  
“Dedue? Are you sick? You face is awfully red,” she said with concern, reaching out to touch his cheeks and forehead. Realising the door was opening more, he quickly stopped the door and turned his back.   
  
“His highness has asked me to fetch you, as classes will start soon. So I suggest you are… adequately dressed and ready as soon as possible. Good day Mercedes,” Dedue coughed, closing the door quickly.    
  
Dedue sighed when he heard Mercedes’ squeak in surprise from the other side of the door as he walked away. 

Later that day, Dedue returned to his dorm with no Dimitri at his side, trusting his professor to escort him, after becoming aware of his obvious infatuation for her.   
  
Opening the door to his dorm room, he was surprised to see Mercedes already there, carefully moving plates are on a table decorated with various finger foods both native to Fodlan and Duscur. The young woman gasped in surprise.   
  
“Dedue! I didn’t realise you’d come back so soon,” she reeled back a little in shock.    
  
“Mercedes,” Dedue calmly replied, looking over the wonderfully made food and tea set.   
  
“I can explain. I wanted to make up and apologise for...” Mercedes began, but Dedue held up his hand.   
  
“I assume this is for this morning?”   
  
A deep red blush crept up on her face as she shied away from maintaining eye contact.   
  
It was rather... adorable.   
  
“Then I accept your apology, but only if you accept mine. I… I let my eyes linger too long than what is acceptable. I hope you’ll accept my sincerest apologies.    
  
Mercedes giggled at his adorably red face, one they shared. “It’s okay Dedue. All is forgiven. That being said...”   
  
“Yes,” Dedue smiled. “Of course I will stay. It would be a waste to not eat your delectable cooking.   
  
Mercedes beamed at him. “Thank you, Dedue.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's drabble time! 
> 
> This fic is for the Felannie server's drabble challenge! The Prompt in question was: "Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach".
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
